


Just One Night

by LovelyAnon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Famous Harry, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, louis isn't famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnon/pseuds/LovelyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is upset and goes to a bar to drown his worries. Harry shows up. Sex ensues. What more is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please note as stated above this has bottom!louis. If you're not into that please don't read. Not everything I write will contain bottom!louis. I'm partial to bottom!harry myself. haha but really they share that so I can read/write both.
> 
> I own nothing but the story and all mistakes are my own. If I failed to catch any or you feel I should add more tags please let me know

Louis sat at the bar nursing a beer. He felt like drinking after the terrible day he had but he had no intention of getting drunk.  He’d had enough hangovers in his 25 years to not really want anymore. He was pretty sure he’d had enough of them to last a lifetime. Besides it’s not as fun, at least according to him, to drink alone. The only reason he was by himself was because he was drinking on a Wednesday night. Most everyone he knew that he’d ask would have to work in the morning so he never bothered asking.

The loud noise of the music playing across the speakers in the bar was starting to give Louis a headache. He should have been used to it as much as he’d been in bars and clubs but he figured he may have forgotten just how loud they actually get especially when already having a headache. He continued to just sip his beer, which was unusual for him and the bartender even gave him a weird look because of that. At least he hoped that was the reason for the sidelong glance with a raised eyebrow. He refused to think it was for any other reason because he couldn't think of one.

The night slowly dragged on and he was starting on his third beer. He was nowhere near drunk having built his tolerance high early on in his drinking days. He figured he'd probably go back home after the current beer. He just wasn't in the mood and couldn't get into drinking at all. He looked up when he saw someone sit down on the stool next to him.

A tall long haired man was sitting there. His voice was deep and soothing. Then he smiled at the bartender when he was handed his own beer and Louis was in trouble, there were dimples. Deep dimples. If the voice wasn't enough to get to him those would. Well that with the long hair. He had to admit he didn't usually like long hair on men, but most men couldn't pull it off convincingly. This man could. He didn't look like he was much younger than he was. He turned his head toward Louis and he was gone. Even in the dim light the green shone through.

"Hi, I'm Harry." The green eyed wonder spoke over the loud music.

"Louis." He held his hand out to shake the taller man's outstretched hand. Louis' mind screamed at him at just how large those hands were compared to his. And you know what they say about large hands...

"You drinking alone tonight?" Harry asked after a minute.

"Sure am." Louis took another sip of his drink then. "You?" He couldn't think of anything better to ask at the moment and hated himself for that.

"Yep." He held up his beer to Louis to toast. "To drinking alone."

"To drinking alone like the losers we are." He smirked as they clinked their beers together with Harry laughing.

"I'm not a loser," Harry spoke. "I can't say the same for you as I don't know you," he paused while leaning in, "yet."

Louis knew he had a comeback somewhere in his head but he lost it when he heard Harry laugh again. Maybe he didn't need to be a smartass at the moment. A very gorgeous man was speaking to him after all.

They sat in silence for a moment drinking their beer trying to think of something to say. Harry was finally the first to think of something that wasn't entirely stupid or embarrassing.

"So how come you're out here drinking on a Wednesday night?"

Louis swallowed the drink he'd just taken quickly to answer. "Nothing better to do. Bad day. Don't work tomorrow." He shrugged after that. "Could ask you the same."

"You could. And I'd say it's because I felt like it.” He matched Louis with a shrug and a chuckle.

It quickly became obvious to Harry that Louis had no idea who he was. The blue eyed boy had no idea that he was speaking to someone most people would consider famous. Someone who was very wealthy because of a very lucrative career singing. He was just glad no one blew his cover; he really didn’t want to deal with fans tonight. He just wanted to be someone ‘normal’ for the night.

The two continued to talk and sip their beer in the dimly lit bar. Harry suddenly registered what Louis had said about ten minutes earlier. That he’d had a bad day and didn’t work the following day. The bad day he could understand, he’s had plenty on any given day of the week. But to not have to work in the middle of the week to him was just odd, well at least for those that held ordinary everyday jobs.

“So tell me,” Harry started wandering from whatever the topic was Louis was on. “Why was today such a bad day anyway and you don’t work on Thursdays?”

Louis nearly choked on his drink when the questions were suddenly blurted out of seemingly nowhere. They weren’t talking about that and he’d honestly hoped to avoid those questions. He suddenly couldn’t just avoid them like he’d been trying, hence why he was drinking alone on a Wednesday to begin with.

“Work downsized and I was among the lucky ones to get cut.” Louis planned to keep it short and simple so he did. Apparently that wasn’t enough of an answer for Harry.

“I can see how that would make a bad day but I’m guessing there’s more to it than just that.” Harry spoke slowly.

“What do you mean?” Louis didn’t want to spill his problems to some person he’d just met. But he had a feeling he was about to. He couldn’t explain why either. There was just something about Harry that made him cave.

“I can tell there’s more than just losing your job that’s got you so down.” He shrugged his shoulder just enough that Louis noticed but no one else probably did. “You don’t have to tell me, but you can. I’ll listen.” Harry’s voice was hopeful that Louis would tell but he wasn’t going to push the topic further.

Louis felt himself giving in to the pretty boy sitting next to him. With a sigh he started spilling words from his mouth without thinking. Harry just looked so authentic in wanting to know his problems.

“Even though my job was shitty it was enough to get me by. If just barely. Now I have to try to find something new that pays enough to pay my rent this month. My car is a piece of shit if that breaks down I’m shit out of luck. I was living paycheck to paycheck literally and now I’m lost on what to do. I don’t know what kind of work I can find on short notice that will pay me enough to keep my place and feed me. I have next to no food in my place as it is. I just…I don’t know.”

He sighed deeply. It felt good to just say what was bothering him all evening even if it was to someone that was basically a stranger. Sure he couldn’t help, he wouldn’t help and there was no way Louis was going to ask for help. That just wasn’t going to happen, he wasn’t like that. He picked up the bottle and finished it off. He stared at the empty bottle in front of him unsure of what to say since speaking.

Harry nodded looking deep in thought for a moment. He turned and looked around at everyone that was in the bar. It had filled up more since he’d sat down to talk to the blue eyed boy. Turning back around, he placed his elbows on the counter with a smirk before looking at Louis.

“You know what you need?” Harry questioned with an even bigger smirk.

“What do I need Harry?” Louis was almost afraid of the answer seeing the way the green eyed boy was smirking.

“You need a good fuck.” Harry’s voice was light with laughter at the look that immediately came across Louis’ at those words.

Louis was about to take another drink before he remembered it was empty. He was glad at that moment it was gone as he had no doubt he would have choked. He didn’t need to embarrass himself by spraying Harry with beer.

“You need to worry less, and have some fun.” Harry continued while placing a hand on Louis’ back.

Louis knew the hand was supposed to be in a friendly gesture. A comfort maybe. But the heat that radiated through his body at the touch was screaming anything other than it was intended. He took a deep breath and let it out with a huff turning to look at Harry.

“Not the right bar for that.” He watched Harry closely for the moment he caught on what he was implying.

The moment it clicked Harry’s jaw dropped and his eyebrows rose. He nearly fell off the stool he was sat on. He was in shock. Louis sat there laughing at Harry.

It only took a minute for Harry to recover. He leaned over close to Louis and spoke only loud enough for the shorter man to hear. “Let’s go back to yours then.” Those words were enough to stop Louis from laughing.

He pulled back and looked at Harry to try to gauge if he was really saying that. He saw nothing but truth. Harry was offering Louis the good fuck he said he needed. Suddenly his bad day didn’t seem so bad.

Harry asked Louis for his address and said he’d be right behind him. He just had a quick stop to make first. Louis agreed and gave the information to the long haired man. Then he left the bar. Harry had offered to pay his tab and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Louis pulled up to the apartment building and went in. He was suddenly nervous. He was starting to second guess everything. He honestly wasn’t even sure Harry was going to show up even and wasn’t just playing him. He jumped when there was a knock on his door. He’d been standing just inside his door lost in his thoughts. He turned around and opened the door and there stood Harry with a smile.

The minute Harry was inside he placed his hands on Louis’ face and leaned down to kiss the shorter man. He could feel the nerves radiating from Louis. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Louis’ their eyes locking blue on green.

“Don’t be nervous you’re in charge of what happens tonight.” Harry’s voice was soft, soothing. Louis nodded his understanding.

Louis stepped back and slipped his shoes off, Harry followed his lead. He grabbed hold of Harry’s hand and led him the short distance to the bedroom. He turned the light on when he walked into the room. He was about to apologize for the mess but opted not to. What did it matter anyway? It wasn’t like Harry was going to be staying around long.

They stood at the end of the bed looking at each other. Harry wasn’t going to make the first move this time. He’d already told Louis he was the one in charge. Louis finally took the plunge and reached up wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck pulling him down for another kiss. This time it was more heated, needy almost. It’d been so long since Louis had been with someone. It was refreshing.

Louis stepped back until he hit the edge of his bed and sat down. Harry braced himself on the bed, his arms both side of Louis and followed him as he lay down on the soft mattress. The kiss continued for several minutes. Harry was the one to break it with the need to breathe.

“Do you top or bottom?” Harry asked quietly while trying to regain his normal rate of breathing.

“Both?” Louis sounded unsure.

“Top or bottom?” Harry tried again not liking the first answer.

“Bottom?” Louis was still questioning his own answers.

“If that’s what _you_ want then that’s fine. I’m versatile.” Louis nodded. “How long has it been?”

“Too long.” Louis and Harry both laughed at that.

Harry pulled back and stood up removing his shirt and jeans. Louis looked down at his defined body covered in tattoos. He had no idea all that was hiding underneath that long sleeved shirt. Harry smiled watching Louis’ eyes roam his body. He was proud of it and worked hard to get it in the shape it was.

Louis glanced back up and Harry nodded with a smile at Louis. He took the hint of the unspoken words and stood up removing his shirt and jeans as well. It was Harry’s turn to look at a toned physique and tattoos littering the body before him.

Harry had Louis lay back down on the bed and made him scoot up until his head was on resting on the pillow. He leaned over the smaller body covering him slightly as they met in a kiss again. He wasn’t sure about the whole kissing thing for a one-time thing between them but the fact that Louis initiated it the second time, after Harry had told him he was the one in charge of what they did, he figured it was just fine.

While they were kissing Harry’s hand was roaming Louis’ body, rubbing up and down his chest and stomach feeling him clench when the touch was too light and tickled. His fingers teased the waistband of the boxers he wore occasionally just barely slipping under the edge of the elastic. He was waiting for the go ahead.

That came finally when Harry had slipped his fingers back under the waistband for about the fifth time, not like Louis was actually counting. Louis opened his eyes and nodded at Harry. He reached down and placed his fingers alongside Harry’s and pulled down slightly to say to him to take them off.

Harry worked the material down and then off Louis’ legs and threw them somewhere down beside the bed. Louis then reached for Harry’s but Harry beat him to it removing them himself and throwing them somewhere close to Louis’.

Harry laid his body back down over Louis’ and started running his hand down his body again. He reached further this time and ran his large hand up and down Louis’ thigh. He then squeezed the thigh his hand was one and pushed Louis’ leg to the side some making him spread his legs slightly.

“Where’s -” Harry started but was stopped when Louis reached out toward the table beside the bed. Harry understood and moved climbing over Louis to reach in the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He took his place beside Louis again and laid the items down beside him.

Harry looked at Louis closely waiting, giving him time to back out if he wanted before things went any further. Louis’ eyes shone with nervousness but also want. He wanted this just as much as Harry did. He gave a small smile and nod. Harry took that has his affirmative.

He opened the lube and spread a good amount on his fingers before laying it back down beside him. Harry propped himself up on his elbow as he leaned over and softly started to kiss Louis. He started to kiss down his neck to his chest. Louis let out a shaky breath when he felt Harry’s lips close over his nipple and suck rather harshly. Harry, liking that reaction, proceeded to do the same to the other. His kisses then moved back up to Louis’ neck.

“Can I leave a mark?” Harry’s voice was slow and deep in Louis’ ear. He shivered as the breath brushed across his ear.

“Please.” Louis’ was higher pitched with a whiny undertone; he sounded like he was really begging for it.

With that simple word Harry started to kiss Louis’ neck just under his jaw. He nipped and sucked at it making sure it’d leave a noticeable mark. He licked his tongue over the bruise he’d made once he was sure it was dark enough then kissed it. He pulled back and viewed the mark and was satisfied with how it looked. It was one of the best one’s he’d made, at least he thought so.

“Harry,” Louis spoke softly.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed while kissing down Louis’ neck again.

“Do something please.”

“Like what?” Louis whined at Harry knowing what he wanted but not doing it. “Show me what you want me to do.” Harry knew exactly what Louis was alluding to wanting without saying it. After all, there was a reason they were currently naked on his bed.

Louis’ hands were shaking slightly as he reached down and grabbed hold of Harry’s hand, the one he knew had lube on it currently. He moved his hand down lower until it was between his legs. He spread his legs further and closed his eyes enjoying the lips assaulting his neck.

“Fingers first then…” His voice was airy. “I want you.”

Harry groaned at those words. Satisfied with what Louis said, that he’d finally more or less told him what he wanted, he moved his hand down further. His finger traced over Louis’ hole making him jump initially at the coolness of the finger on his heated skin. He glanced up to watch Louis’ face noticing Louis currently looked at him waiting, expecting.

Slowly, Harry slid his finger in. Louis gasped closing his eyes. A low quiet groan left Louis as Harry sunk his finger in completely. It was quickly evident that Louis wasn’t lying when he’d said it’d been too long since he bottomed. However, it didn’t take long for Louis to adjust to the one finger. Harry still worked his finger in and out for another minute just to be safe; he didn’t know how well Louis handled possible pain and didn’t want to find out just yet.

When Harry added a second he noticed Louis seemed to finally relax a little further. The feeling of the intrusion becoming a known feeling to him again. He scissored his fingers trying to thoroughly stretch him for a third. A quiet whimper from Louis let Harry know he wanted more. He worked his fingers roughly a few times in and out.

Louis nearly shot off the bed when he jumped while crying out. Harry stopped his ministrations leaving his two fingers in deep while laughing. He waited a moment for Louis to calm back down. When Louis caught his breath that was stolen from him so sudden he opened his eyes. Harry smiled sweetly a look of innocence but filled with fire in his eyes.

“Do that again.” He waited for Harry to move his fingers again. He was going to be ready for it this time. “Please?” he added when he hadn’t moved.

“This?” Harry moved his fingers how he had just minutes ago.

“Ye-ah. Mmm.” Louis’ body tensed as Harry worked his fingers over his prostrate. He loved the noises Louis was making. To him it was more beautiful than the music he sang.

Before he could reach his climax he stopped stimulating Louis’ sweet spot. Instead he pressed in his ring finger. The noises continued relentlessly. He was getting worked up himself more and more with every whine, every moan that came from the boy beneath him. He had good stamina but Louis was making it difficult. He was such a gorgeous sight, a slight sheen of sweat forming on his tan skin increasing with every push and pull of his fingers.

Harry seriously was wondering how he’d never managed to find the man before now. He just wished more of the men that wanted to fuck him or to be fucked by him were clueless as to who he was. He’d turned down way too many offers of sex for that reason. He got good real quick at reading people figuring out who was lying trying to pretend they didn’t know he was _THE_ Harry Styles. More often than not they’d slip up at some point or their friends would give them away. He’d just shake his head and laugh, tell them it was nice meeting them and be on his way. The night was usually over by then because once it was known he was there he’d be stuck all night with fans hounding him.

Louis on the other hand truly was clueless. There was no pretending. Harry just hoped he truly wouldn’t tell the papers he’d slept with the famous Harry Styles. He didn’t think he would but when you’re short on money…he let that through trail off not being something he wanted to think further on.

Louis opened his eyes once more when the fingers that were so close to making him come were pulled out. He couldn’t stop the high pitch whine on the verge of becoming a cry. He was extremely close to his release and Harry had stopped. His eyes met with the green ones staring right back at him.

Harry smirked as he moved and laid down on the bed next to Louis. He held his arms out to the side in an open invitation for Louis. The shorter boy looked up and down Harry’s body quickly and noticed he’d already put the condom on and it looked like he’d already slicked it up. Louis raised his eyebrow curiously completely unaware of when Harry had done that.

“You gotta get yourself off if you want it.” Harry raised his eyebrow waiting and watching. He saw Louis’ breath quicken as he took in the sight. Harry knew he had a good body and a good size dick but he wasn’t vain about it. “Come on Lou. I know you want it otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

Harry had decided before they’d really started that he was going to let Louis ride him. It’d been no question once Louis had admitted to it having been awhile since he bottomed, even more evident once he’d started to stretch the smaller boy. He didn’t want to hurt him and there was less chance of it happening if Louis took him at his own rate. Not that Harry minded watching the tan, toned, and tattooed boy ride him. He was quite looking forward it.

Louis moved finally to straddle Harry’s hips. He leaned down bracing himself as he took a breath before he pressed his lips to Harry’s red ones. He ground his ass over Harry’s dick and smirking when he heard Harry take in a shaky breath before pulling back slightly and looking into those lust blown green eyes.

“It’s all yours for the taking.” Harry’s voice was steady as he spoke. Louis moaned just thinking of finally having a dick inside him.

Louis sat himself up hovering over Harry’s dick; he looked down and licked his lips suddenly realizing how dry they seemed. Harry gave him a short nod that it was fine. Louis then reached back behind grabbing a steady hold of Harry’s penis as he positioned it for his taking. He felt the tip pressing at his entrance and took a deep breath as he sat down slowly letting it stretch him slightly. It really had been too long and he should do it more often were the first things to cross his mind before his mind blanked as the head of Harry’s dick breached him.

Louis was shocked and reacted wrongly when he felt his muscle give finally. Instead of pausing to allow himself time to adjust and instead of instinctively pulling off he pushed his hips down impaling himself fully on Harry’s thick cock. He cried out his arm bracing him on Harry’s chest shaking his eyes clenched and his breath uneven as he whimpered. Harry immediately felt bad for the boy.

He reached up and moved Louis’ hand off his chest and pulled him down so his upper body was laying down on his. He wrapped his arms tightly around Louis’ body and held him there not letting him move off like he was about to do like he knew Louis’ mind was telling him to do; to move away from the pain. That’d only hurt him more.

“It’s okay Lou. Just breathe. You’re okay. I’ve got you. Just relax. You’re fine.” Harry kept repeating those words or some variation as he started to rub his hand up and down Louis’ back trying to get the boy to relax and breathe to lessen the pain. His other hand was caressing the back of his head in a soothing manor.

“Take your time babe. I’ve got all night. Just take your time.” Louis kept his face buried in the crook of Harry’s shoulder letting himself be held. He honestly felt like he was about to break down in full on tears from the pain. He whimpered again at Harry’s gentleness and words.

“Just slow your breathing. Relax Lou. I’ve got you.” Harry repeated several times the simple words to the man. He could feel Louis’ body trembling and felt as well as heard how unsteady his breathing was when he wasn’t holding it trying to calm himself down. Harry honestly felt bad with every jagged breath, every tremor, and every little whine Louis couldn’t contain.

Louis took a deep breath and let it out shakily. He was willing his body to release the tension the pain caused. He was trying to adjust to the feel of such a thick dick inside him. He was trying to his best to do what Harry was telling him to do. With another deep breath he let his body mold into the one below him and he shifted his hips slightly trying to get the feel of it. He let himself focus on the litany of the soothing words, the caress of Harry’s strong but gentle hand running up and down his back.

With a final deep breath that he was able to release steadily instead of erratically he pushed himself up slowly and marginally from Harry’s chest. Harry’s hands came to rest on Louis’ shoulders and their eyes locked on each other in the dim light of the bedroom. He could still read the pain in those blue eyes but looked like it lessened. At least they were open now, albeit glassy from the nearly shed tears.

“You okay to continue now?” Harry questioned softly. If Louis wanted to back out from what they started he wasn’t going to stop him. Sure he was really looking forward to fucking the beautiful boy but he wasn’t about to force him to continue if he felt he couldn’t. He’d even switch roles and let Louis fuck him instead.

Louis bit his already red bitten lips as he studied Harry’s face. He sounded so genuine, so concerned. He gave a small nod after a moment. He was going to continue this, if he was sore the following day, which he knew he would be, he didn’t give a damn. It wasn’t often someone as gorgeous as Harry was willing to fuck him. He’d already started and it had been so long since he’d even had sex he didn’t care anymore. He was willing to deal with a little pain. It’d be forgotten at some point, he just had to look past that particular feeling in that moment and focus on the impending pleasure.

He sat his body up straight letting himself be fully seated on Harry’s dick and took a deep breath telling himself once again to just relax and enjoy. He gave a couple experimental rocks of his hips to test the pain level. It was considerably less than he thought it would be. He could do this he immediately thought. He let out a long breath and looked down at Harry when he heard a faint chuckle. Harry was smiling up at him.

“You good now?” Louis gave a curt nod. “If it gets too much you can stop I’m not going to force you to do anything.”

“I’m okay.” Louis said not as convincingly as he’d hoped but it was enough to satisfy Harry.

He started to rock his hips again just to get himself use the sensation. Once he was certain he could move without much, if any, pain he changed the way he moved. He lifted up and slid back down a couple times at a steady but not hard pace.

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ hips letting the boy move at his own pace. It was only a minute before Louis started to slam his hips down in a more forceful manner. His bottom lip was between his teeth as he focused on keeping a set rhythm. Sweat started to build up on his body as he heated up from the exertion. Rivulets started to one by one roll down the side of his face and drip off his chin onto Harry.

Harry would openly admit that he wasn’t fond of someone’s sweat dripping on him. Louis though, in all his beauty, wasn’t an issue. He rather liked seeing Louis’ body become more flushed as he worked for his orgasm. The sweat accumulating only added to the splendor that was Louis. His hair was plastered to his forehead but neither of them cared.

Harry reached up touching Louis’ lip with his finger making Louis release the lip from his teeth. They looked at each other with a shared small smile. “I want to hear you.” Louis nodded as he continued to pick up the rate he was moving. His breathing was hard but he was determined.

Louis finally let himself be heard. He kept grunting out sounds mingling with the sound of his ass hitting Harry’s thighs. He rolled his hips trying to change the angle to make it even better for himself.

“Ngh.” Louis’ body tensed momentarily having found the right position for him. He recovered quickly and started slamming his hips down at the same angle that made Harry’s dick hit his prostate.

“Fuck. Shit.” He forced his body to keep up the brutal pace he’d set himself. He was regretting having set such a fast pace but he was truly enjoying himself he was just tiring himself out quicker than he’d wanted.

He moved his hands so they were pressed against the tattoos on Harry’s chest. He was leaning heavily on his arms bracing himself. He would no doubt fall over if it weren’t for his arms holding him up as he continued to lift his hips and practically fall back down on Harry’s dick.

Regrettably, he dropped his head so his chin was on his chest as his speed slowed considerably. It was becoming an effort to keep going. His breathing was harsh but his moans weren’t stopping and the noises he was making were airy. His hips were almost stopped they were so slow moving but there was still a hard force with every slam down. It was evident he was out of energy. He lifted his hips a couple more times before he stopped.

“You still good babe?” Harry asked. His voice was steady but his breathing was hard as well but nowhere near as bad as Louis’. He hadn’t been doing the work. “Can you come untouched you think?” Harry rocked his hips underneath Louis as he spoke. Not a lot but enough to be felt. Louis gave a short nod as he whined as he was near his orgasm but wore out.

“Just take a short breather then I want you to give it all you’ve got.” Harry continued to roll his hips to continue the stimulation for Louis so he wouldn’t lose the buildup of his impending release.

Louis’ arms were shaking from exertion as he kept himself still allowing Harry to continue to stimulate his prostate. The pain he’d started with had long since vanished and been replaced by the pleasure he missed having. He felt the heat building in his gut as his orgasm built.

It was only a couple minutes before Louis caught enough of a second wind to start moving his body again. Harry stopped and let Louis take control over his own orgasm again. He started right back up with his hard fast pace slamming his hips down roughly.

The noises leaving Louis were an unsung song. They truly were music to his ears. He wanted to listen to them forever. The pitch changed as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm. His hips faltered slightly as his energy waned again.

Instead of raising his hips he started rocking them. His dick was rubbing across the fine hairs on Harry’s stomach halfway trapped between their bodies the added friction helping Louis along.

“Mmm close.” Louis moaned.

“Come for me.” Harry gave a hard squeeze to Louis’ hips. Louis ground his hips hard and his dick jerked as he painted Harry’s stomach with his cum.

“F-f-fuck. Mmm-naargh.” Louis cried out as his body shook through his orgasm. His arms gave out completely causing his body to fall onto Harry’s.

Harry reached up wrapping his arms around the boy again. He thrust his hips up a few times as Louis came helping him to ride out his orgasm but to also let him know that Harry hadn’t come yet. On the last one Harry changed his angle slightly and pushed deep. Louis keened and buried his face in Harry’s neck.

“You okay there Lou?” The smile could be heard in Harry’s voice. He loved the effect he was having on the blue eyed wonder.

“Yeah,” Louis managed to breathe out as his breath slowly started to return to normal.

“Can you come again?” He gave another hard thrust up of his hips making sure it wasn’t forgotten he was still positively hard. The short nod against his shoulder was the answer he’d been hoping for. The answer he was sure he’d get anyway regardless of whether he actually could or not.

Harry pushed Louis up and helped him off him and onto the bed again. Harry got up on his knees and leaned down locking his lips again with Louis’. He wanted to leave the boy as breathless as he could. He pulled back from the kiss and laughed when Louis tried to sit up to follow the lips leaving his.

Louis reached over and pulled Harry back down onto him. Harry rested his forehead on his and they looked at each other deeply sharing the same breath. Harry was too distracted to notice Louis’ hand move it wasn’t until he felt those nimble fingers wrap around his near painfully swollen cock that he’d realized Louis’ hand wasn’t on his arm anymore.

“Mmm.” Harry raised his eyebrow suggestively.

“Fuck me Harry.” Louis’ voice was deeper than Harry realized it could be and gravelly.

“That I can do.” Harry smiled and pecked Louis’ nose making the man laugh.

While he was distracted by the moment Harry moved in between Louis’ spread legs and positioned himself quickly. Just as Louis realized the way Harry was his hips were lifted and Harry’s dick was back inside in one fluid motion.

Louis threw his head back at the way the new position felt. He loved riding dick but he loved just taking as well. Especially if he was wore out from one orgasm already. He was very tired after that actually but never too tired for a second round. Specifically a second round for him with Harry who hadn’t managed to get off once, it was enough to keep him wide awake. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t come yet but he was also glad because he didn’t want the night ending too soon.

Harry gave a few particularly hard and deep thrusts forcing Louis’ body to slide up on the bed. His head was dangerously close to hitting the headboard and he didn’t have a clue. His eyes were closed and he was focused on the pleasure of Harry’s long, think hard cock as he slammed into him over and over again.

Louis didn’t always like it rough but with Harry no matter how it was he didn’t care. It all felt good and was what he wanted at that moment and Harry seemed to know what he wanted before he even could consider it.

Harry stopped for a second with his cock just barely inside Louis. Before Louis had a chance to question him if something was wrong his legs were lifted by Harry’s large hands wrapped around his thighs. He was pulled down on the bed forcing Harry’s dick back in with the motion, his ass hitting Harry’s thighs. He couldn’t help the moan as he was thoroughly turned on by Harry’s quick strength to move him and continue as if he had never stopped to save Louis from hitting his head.

Harry continued to thrust into Louis, putting everything he had into it. He was chasing his orgasm and knew Louis loved it, if those relentless moans said anything. They said it all really. He moved his hands from where they were holding tightly to Louis’ hips to under his legs lifting them.

All Louis knew was he was now practically folded in half, his knees up to his chest as Harry braced himself on the bed with Louis’ legs around his arms near his shoulders. He bit his lip trying to hold back the whimpers as the new shift in position made it so Harry was pounding straight into his prostate.  He had tears leaking from the corners of his closed eyes, the pleasure building to unsurmountable measure.

Louis honestly couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed being fucked so thoroughly. He figured it was because he never had been before. Not saying he hadn’t been with his fair share, but there was something different, something better with Harry that he’d never had before. He only wished it wouldn’t end.

His legs were shaking as Harry continued to hit his prostate; he could feel the heat building as his orgasm neared again. He felt like he was close to coming unglued the more pleasure he felt. He gripped tight to Harry’s biceps holding on, trying to keep himself anchored to the moment. The tension in his body ready to snap at any given instant he just needed that push over the edge.

“’M close.” Louis whimpered. His voice held a higher pitch that he didn’t recognize as his own but he’d never felt so overwhelmed by that much pleasure before either. He’d never been strung so tight, so close to coming untouched. His body was vibrating with the need to release.

Harry looked down at Louis and saw how tense his body had become. His head was pressed into the pillow; a layer of sweat covered his body. His hair was a mess sticking up all over the place where it wasn’t matted to his face. He was flushed. But those whimpers, moans, grunts….those were forming a beautiful melody.

He rocked his hips as quick as he could into the boy beneath him. His arms were shaking as well now as his strength and energy were decreasing. He pushed himself to keep going, he was right there on the verge of coming. With a final hard, deep thrust he stilled his hips as he came, a long, low, deep moan leaving him.

He found enough strength in one arm to support him as he reached around and grabbed a hold of Louis’ dick. He barely got his hand on it when Louis came with a shout and full body shudder. The pleasure mixed with the pain of coming twice. Louis’ hands gripped tighter to Harry’s biceps as he came trying to remain there instead of floating off like he felt he was about to do. He was seeing stars as he whimpered his breathing harsh on the verge of crying. It had almost been too much for him. A feeling he wasn’t used to by any means.

Harry nearly collapsed on top of the smaller man. He had enough wits about him to just drop to his forearms, he didn’t want to crush the boy but he also had no strength for the time being. He rested his head on Louis’ shoulder feeling the thudding of his heart with the rapid breathing, they matched his own. With a grimace on both their faces, for different reasons, Harry pulled out and removed the condom. He leaned on one arm as he tied it before looking over the side of the bed where to throw it away.

Louis reached up and carefully grabbed it by the end, like he didn’t want to touch it all. They both giggled at the way Louis held it barely between his finger and thumb. He reached up near the top of his bed and dropped it in the general area of the trash. If he missed he figured he’d get it tomorrow, he didn’t really care right then too worn out but very sated and happy.

Harry rolled off to the side to recover. Louis turned onto his side not caring how messy he was. He thought about getting up to wash up, or tell Harry to but then changed his mind. He’d shower when he got up. He wanted to spend as much time with the man beside him before he inevitably left. He reached for the blanket at the end of his bed and pulled it up over their sweaty bodies.

They laid in the silence enjoying it and just being beside each other. They didn’t know what all to say but that didn’t matter. At least not at the moment. Louis felt himself start to drift off to sleep and Harry looked to be on the verge of following.

When Louis woke up the sun was just starting to come up. He almost got up for work before he remembered he didn’t have a job to get up for. Then a smile crossed his lips at the memory of what had happened not more than 6 hours ago. He opened his eyes at that only for his smile to disappear. The bed beside him was empty and cold.

He knew it had been too good to be true to hope that Harry would still be there in the morning. Still he had really truly hopped he could see him then. That would have been the dream. Wishful thinking at its best.

He got out of bed when he didn’t see his phone on the nightstand where he usually put it was sure it had ended up there at some point the previous night. Then again he wasn’t completely sure upon second thought. He pulled on a pair of track pants as he made his way out of his bedroom in search of the missing item.

He made sure to check his pants pockets before leaving the room to find his phone wasn’t there. The next room was the bathroom, and although he didn’t remember ever going in there figured why the hell not check anyway. He laughed when came up empty handed there because he knew his phone wasn’t there. He sighed as he walked into the living room and again found nothing. As soon he walked into his kitchen he saw his phone sitting on the table holding down a sheet of paper. He had no idea how his phone ended up there since he didn’t think he’d have set it there. He just figured he must have and just didn’t remember.

He made his way over to the table and picked it up to check the time. It was nearly 7, way too early to be up when he didn’t have to go to work. He looked down at the folded piece of paper when he saw his name scrawled across it. He frowned when he saw what fell from it as he opened it up. There was a small pile of money now sitting scattered on the table and floor. He looked down at the words on the paper.

_Louis_

_Please accept the money as my gift to you. You can look at is a friend helping a friend. I’m sure you’d do the same if you could. You looked so down when I met you and you seemed too nice to not help. No that’s not why I slept with you. That was because, frankly, you’re hot and I couldn’t help myself. Haha_

_I’d love the chance to get to see you again next time I’m in town. Maybe do it the right way next time and treat you to a nice dinner first. That is if you want to accept a date with someone like me. I got the feeling you were into me for more than sex, I hope I was right as I’ve already programmed my number into your phone. I may have texted myself as well so I’d have yours. If you want me to delete it let me know and I will no questions asked._

_I really hope I get to hear from you again soon. I’d like to see you more, but I’m out of town, actually country. Or at least headed that way and will be for the next 2 weeks. I really do hope you give me a chance to treat you proper. We won’t even have to have sex if you don’t want. I can wait. Please consider my offer Louis._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Styles X_

_Ps. Sorry for probably blowing up your twitter when I followed you._

Louis’ jaw was on the floor with the money by the time he finished. He knew the name but never connected his Harry was _that_ Harry. After all, he’d never paid much attention as to how he looked. Now here he was being asked to go on a date with him the next time he was in town. Not just any date; a proper date.

He shrieked and jumped, excited like a little school girl, like one of his fans would upon meeting him. He’d get to see him again in a mere 2 weeks. There was absolutely no way he was going to deny Harry the chance to take him on a date. Never. His dream was coming true. It wasn’t over yet. He made sure to text Harry just that and if it was followed by a million heart and kiss emoji’s well no one was going tell.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually enjoyed this then please let me know. Leave kudos, comments, let me know on twitter if you want. Feel free to follow me there [ @LovelyAnononAO3 ](http://twitter.com/LovelyAnononAO3)


End file.
